Mother's Day
by Sammy Heroes
Summary: How long has it been since he last saw her? Seven… ten years? He had lost count. Does she even miss him? Nick Wilde had said a few things long ago that he would give anything to take back. But as it turns out, his mother had already forgiven him. Guess Judy was right all along. (one shot)
**There'll be a brief mentioning of this in my next chapter of Migraine.**

Mother's Day:

To many, Nick Wilde seemed like a heartless jerk except for those who actually took the time to know him. His life had never been easy nor comfortable before he joined the force and became Judy Hopps' partner in crime- _I mean_ \- in law. He had fallen into bad influences in his youth and he regretted every bad decision he ever made.

" _Nicholas, listen to me! You can't keep this on forever!" Said a female fox. The beauty that her face reflected was slowly drifting away, the first sign of this being the small patch of white fur starting to surround her nose. "You're going to get hurt and I don't want to see my baby in a hospital bed or in jail!"_

 _Nick rolled his eyes at the older fox. "Mom, listen. We don't have any money and how do you expect us to survive?" To be honest, he was being an ass at the time._

He had run into bad animals and choose to live the life of a con artist, something he wasn't proud of. He had pissed off a lot of dangerous crime lords and thieves and always managed to get out alive of those situations. He never got caught for taxes evasion, except for _that_ time. The life style he choose was dangerous, cruel and unforgiving, never gave second chances and every crime had to be perfect in order to succeed.

" _I can get another job and you can finish school with high grades and go to college."_

" _Which means more money down the drain." He said as he approached the door. But his mother got in the way._

" _No, Nicky! This is enough! I can't stand worrying about you every night you go outside. What if a cop gets to you? Or a criminal? Or worse, a bullet!?_

At the time, he was just being a jerk towards the only being that cared for him more than for her own life. And boy was he a blind a-hole. How could he never noticed the late shifts and the dark circles under her eyes?

" _Mother, nothing is gonna get to me! I'll be fine."_

" _No, you will not be fine! Look at what happened to our neighbor! Caught for illegal use of drugs and making fake money. Do you want to end up like him?"_

" _He's just a cow. He doesn't have the abilities we foxes have."_

" _So you are going to be what others think of us? Thieves!? You're giving them the privilege to be right!?"_

" _Yes. I will."_

How long has it been since he last saw her? Seven… ten years? He had lost count. The last thing he heard of her was that she managed to open a small bakery and got herself a little nice place. All thanks to her hard work, without his help.

 _The older fox stared at him with pain written in her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered._

 _Nick's ears pressed against his skull as he glared. "Then I'll leave. That way, you won't see me hurting." With that said, he gently pushed her out of the way and left for his 'job'. Those were the last words he said to her._

 _He left for good the next morning without a final goodbye._

Does she hate him? He wouldn't blame her. He was an ungrateful brat and he deserved any amount of hatred from her, his mother. Because of all the things he said and done, it didn't felt right to be jealous of Judy and her mom, Bonnie. He watched from his desk as Judy chatted with her mother on the phone. 'Did you like my present?', 'I hope you are having an awesome day, I wish I was there with you.' and 'I love you' were among the many things they talked about.

It seemed that everyone in the office was talking to or about their mothers. Ben kept talking about the big donut he baked himself for his mother and even Chief Bogo said he gave his mother tickets for her dream trip to Hawaii. And there he was, sitting in his chair looking at his partners and feeling left out. He deserved it. There was no denying that he did.

His phone beeped and a text came out from Finnick.

' _Hey mom. I just wanted to wish you a happy mother's day and I love you very much. XOXO.'_

The text was, obviously, a mistake from Finnick's part as he received another one as soon as the first one arrived.

' _NICK! That wasn't for you! Just piss off and forget about it. K?'_

Nick smirked as he texted him back.

' _LOL. I love you too, baby. Momma loves you."_

He received another one.

' _F^ k U moron. U R not my mom. And if you were, you would be a very ugly mother._ '

Nick grinned. That was just Finnick's way to show affection. Kind of.

Judy, having finished her call, walked towards him. "So, what did you get for your mom?"

' _That, Miss Hopps, is a sour spot'_ He thought. "Yeah, I got her a basket of fruits and flowers." He responded with a grin. _'Mr. Wilde, you are a terrible liar._ '

But Judy did not bought it. "I don't believe you, Nick. I know when someone is lying and I know you well enough to know when you do it. So tell me the truth."

Nick stayed quiet and started to go through his paperwork, ignoring her. Judy yanked the papers away, but Nick just turned away. "Nick…" She said.

Nick sighed. "Years ago, I… um… got into a fight with her, said things I didn't meant to. That was the last time I saw her. I left the morning after without much of a second glance." He said. "I feel like the biggest jerk in the land."

He stayed silent as he felt Judy's eye stare at him with sadness. "But… don't you miss her?"

Nick sighed. "Everyday."

"Aren't you going to visit her? I mean, if you don't know where she is, I can ask Ben to dig up some info from the computer."

"No, no. I know where she is. Is just that…" He looked away.

"…You don't dare to talk to her." Judy finished for him. "Nick…" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure she already forgave you. I mean, she's your mother. Mothers will always love their children no matter what happened."

Nick glared at her. "How would you know? You have the perfect relationship with your mother."

Judy ears dropped. "No, I don't. Nobody has." Taking advantage of the new found attention from her partner, Judy continued. "Mom and I don't always get along. She still doesn't approve of me being a cop, but she says nothing because it makes me happy. She just tells me she loves me and gives me her blessing. She knows I can do it, but it's her constant worrying for my wellbeing that starts a lot of heated discussions. Sometimes mothers know best and take any necessary measures to ensure their kids safety." She paused to look at the fox. "Even if that kid believes that what he's doing is the right thing. Sometimes they are wrong, nobody's perfect. And unintentionally can break their children's heart. But if one thing is for sure, is that no matter the rights they do or the mistakes they make, they do it all for love." She reached to wipe away a single tear from the fox's cheek. "And for your safety. Even if we don't always see it that way."

Nick looked down at his hands. "Damn. Now I feel terrible."

"I didn't mean for it to make you feel bad."

Nick suddenly stood up. "I think I have to make a stop at the flower shop." He smirked at her. "But I need help choosing the right flowers."

Judy smiled.

OOO

"I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can. You're Nick Wilde the dumb fox, ex-con artist now turned officer. You have a uniform. What lady doesn't like a guy in a uniform? Let alone his mother? She would be proud of you. You got this in the bag." Judy reassured him. "Now go before those roses die."

Nick smiled at her and got out of their police car with a bouquet of yellow roses at hand. He stood in front of the bakery door in deep thought. He adjusted his uniform tie. Should he go? Will she reject him if he does? He looked over his shoulder back at Judy. The bunny gave him a thumbs up. Nick smiled. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and looked around. It was a nice place with a home-like environment, perfect to spend a rainy day or to simply relax. He spotted a couple of families around. Children giving their mothers handmade cards, Grandmothers recalling old stories from her sons or daughters and telling them to her grandchildren and husbands celebrating their wives.

He looked around and there he saw her taking a family's order. Her back was facing him, but he would recognize the fluffy ears and the gentle way her hands moved anywhere. The once bright red fur had dulled a little, but the shine was still there. She seemed a little smaller than the last time he saw her. ' _I guess that's what age does to you'_ He thought, but she was still standing strong. She looked tense, overworked even, but her shoulders trembled in laughter when one of the children complemented her.

Nick took a hesitating step towards her, and the next one seemed like the earth was trying to swallow him. But he kept walking towards her, no matter if it seemed like forever to reach her. Soon, he found himself standing behind him. He was so close to her and yet, he was afraid. ' _Don't be an idiot'_ He thought to himself and went for it.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mrs. Mariam Wilde?"

The family looked at him, a little annoyed that their order was being interrupted. The older fox turned around and her smile fell in shock. Nick's ears dropped as he looked directly at her face for the first time in almost ten years. Her nose area was completely covered in white fur, she wore small glasses now and a purple dress, the color she always favored. But the glowing strength of her whole being was still there.

"Hi." He said. ' _HI!? That's what you can come up with after all this years!? You, Mr. Wilde, are a major dork. Now it's too late to run away. Now you have to wait until she kicks you out of the place! Wait for it…'_

"Nick?"

' _Ugh?_ '

"Nicky? Is that really you?"

Nick couldn't find his voice to speak, so he just nodded. He chewed on his lip. "I… um…" He suddenly encountered himself in a warm embrace, more specifically his mother's. Her hug was just exactly as he remembered. Warm and full of love. He couldn't help but to embrace her as well. Silent tears fell from his eyes.

"I missed you so much, Nicky…" His mother sobbed on his shoulder.

He couldn't help an upcoming sob. "So did I, mom. I'm sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry…"

"Shh… Don't worry about it. I love you…" She whispered.

She loved him. She _still_ loved him after all this time. Judy was right. He made a mental note to take her to that vegetarian restaurant some other day.

"I love you too…" He whispered back.

OOO

Judy watched from the car with a dreamy expression as mother and son embraced each other. She was right. Nick should take her to that vegetarian restaurant she wanted to go. The bunny looked down at her phone and dialed a number. After two rings, the call was answered.

" _Judy?"_

"Hi, mom." She sobbed a little, but kept a smile on her face.

" _Judy? Sweetie, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing, is just that… is just that Nick finally reconciled with his mother after a fight from years ago. And… and it made me realize how much I…" She sobbed. "…how much I love you."

A sob came from the other side of the line. " _Judy… Oh, my baby *sniff* … I love you too. I love you very, very much…"_

"I love you too, mommy. I love you with all my heart. *sniff*" She sobbed as tears stained the fur in her cheeks.

" _And I love you with all my soul."_

 **As the author, I know I am attacking your feels. But guess what? I also attacked mine. *sniff* Guys, hug your mothers today. Tell them how much you love them, for you never know if it will be the last time. Tell them how much they mean to you, how much you care, how much you love her. It's true that mothers have a super power and that is reaching extremes just so you can be safe or have a loaf of bread in your mouth so you won't go hungry. Now go and tell her, hug her and don't let go until she does. You don't know how much that hug means to her.**

Bonus scene (to light up your sad/happy mood):

Flash would have taken the car, but the thing is, he had his license suspended. So he had to walk. If what he did could be called walking anyways. He had a lovely orchid's bouquet, but at the speed he was going, he wasn't sure if he would make it on time.

Now the question was: would his mother like the orchids or would she have rather taken a ride on his car? He thought about it.

Yep, she would rather have had the car ride instead.

 **Happy MOTHER'S DAY!**


End file.
